Fro Bro
by Wollywood
Summary: You used my hair product?" Shane shouted. Nate cowered against the wall. His hair DID look ridiculous. "It was for a girl, you understand, right?" Nate explained. "If you don't like her, why don't you just tell her?" Shane laughed. Nitchie! NO FLAMES


**This is the FOURTH day in one-shot week! Yay! Today is Nitchie. No one read my Jella! Seriously, guys! COME ON! And hopefully you are reading this. If not I will be soooo mad at you! Just because you don't like Nitchie doesn't mean you shouldn't at least TRY to read it! I worked very hard last night on that Jella. Please read it. Oneshot week is starting to go downhill! Please make it get better! I beg of you!**

Monday: Naitlyn (Caitlyn/Nate): Oreos (complete)

Tuesday: Shess (Shane/Tess): Teardrops On My Guitar (complete)

Wednesday: Jella (Jason/Ella): Do The Math (comlete)

Thursday: Nitchie (Nate/Mitchie): Fro Bro (complete)

**Friday: Shanelyn (Shane/Caitlyn)**

**Saturday: Natella (Nate/Ella)**

**Sunday: Smitchie! (Shane/Mitchie)**

* * *

**Fro Bro**

**Nitchie Oneshot!**

Nate looked in the mirror. He turned his head from side to side, examining his features. Why did he have to have the curly hair? Shane was well known and considered the favorite. Why? Nate was the one who started to group in the first place. Why didn't he get any of the credit? Everything always had to revolve around Shane. Shane or Jason. Shane was the hot one (so he's been told), Jason is the 'out there', 'interesting', 'amusing', funny one, and that left Nate. Nate was the fro bro. The curly haired one with the mini afro. Is that why he didn't have a girlfriend? He had always liked Mitchie, but didn't she like Shane? They had for a fact in dating for a while. And even now, after there tragic break up, she still looked at him in that love-sick way. Nate didn't have a chance.

He recalled the other day. He was talking to Mitchie when she supposedly mentioned Shane.

FLASHBACK:

"I've been thinking about a boy lately..." Mitchie began. Nate couldn't help but wonder why she would talk to him about this kind of stuff. Wait, he knew why. He was her crush's brother. She was talking about Shane.

"Who?" Nate surprised him self with this question.

"He's great," was all Mitchie would admit too.

"Yeah, that tells me alot," Nate muttered under his breath.

"It's personal information," Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so now what?" Nate asked.

"Well...you're a guy so...what do guys like?" Mitchie asked. Nate sighed heavily.

"Trucks," Nate tried, trying hard not to laugh. Mitchie didn't find it funny.

"Seriously," Mitchie stated calmly. Nate always thought Mitchie had a sense of humor...until now.

"Okay...guns," Nate said, seriously.

"NO! I mean like as a gift!" Mitchie whined.

"Guns," Nate repeated.

"ROMANTIC gift," Mitchie kept trying.

"GUYS like GUNS!" Nate was getting frustrated. He was dead serious about this.

"SOMETHING ELSE!" Mitchie screamed at him.

"Fine. Well, you see Mitch, guys don't really like gifts. They aren't into little heart shaped chocolate boxes and flowers like girls are," Nate explained.

"Well do you like gifts?" Mitchie asked.

"I like guns," Nate mumbled. Mitchie has a mind to hit the boy. "I'm...kidding?" Nate lied.

"Okay, so be serious," Mitchie said.

"Do think my hair is too curly?" Nate asked.

"You are so off the point!" Mitchie yelled.

"Fine. What do you like better...curly hair or straight hair?" Nate asked. Mitchie let out a cry of frustration.

"STRAIGHT! There you have it!" Mitchie was oblivios to the fact that when Nate asked this question, he was referring to himself and his brothers. Nate was hurt, but he didn't show it.

"Well..." Nate began, finally ready to answer Mitchie's question. "I would actually like chocolates...guys are pigs...most...cough Shane cough," Nate laughed.

"What makes you think I talking about Shane?" Mitchie blushed. Nate avoided Mitchie's embarrassed gaze.

"Nevermind. Just get whoever whatever," Nate sighed before walking out the door. Mitchie liked straight hair. Mitchie liked Shane. Shane had straight hair so Mitchie liked him. Nate, however, was clueless...for this was not the truth.

_End of Flashback_

Nate was ready to do it. He grabbed Shane's hair straightener, and began to straighten his hair. If Mitchie didn't like curly hair, then he would have curly hair. He would look just like Shane...except better.

_One Hour Later_

The straightening of Nate's hair took longer than he anticipated, and when he was done, he wasn't exactly pleased with the outcome. Maybe Mitchie would like it. Maybe she would hate it. Hopefully it wasn't the first choice. Nate looked weird with straight hair, he had to admit, but anything to win over the girl of his dreams. He was about to walk out the door, but the door beat him to it. Shane came rushing in.

"Shane, what's up?" Nate asked, trying to seem casual.

"What's up? I can't find my hair straightener, or hair spray, that's what..." Shane began, but he stopped when he saw Nate's hair. "What in the..."

"I can explain," Nate started to back off.

"You used my hair product," Shane gasped.

"For a good reason," Nate was prepared to run. Shane closed the door so Nate couldn't excape.

"So that you could look horrible?" Shane inched towards the cowering Nate.

"N-n-no..." Nate stuttered. He had to admit that Shane scared him sometimes.

"Where is my hair product?" Shane spat.

"I...I used it all..." Nate winced.

"YOU WHAT??" Shane cried, grabbing a hold Nate's shirt.

"Shane, don't do this!" Nate begged.

"That was the last of it until the end of camp!" Shane snapped.

"Shane...it was for a girl. You understand that, don't you?" Nate asked.

"If you don't like her, why don't you just tell her?" Shane couldn't help but laugh.

"She likes straight hair," Nate looked at the ground and Shane released him.

"You disgust me," Shane hissed.

"What did I do?" Nate cowered.

"You used my hair product to uglify yourself!" Shane grunted before stomping off.

"Hypocondriac much?" Nate muttered to himself. Then Mitchie walked in.

"Hey, has anyone seen...wow!" Mitchie stopped and stared at Nate's hair.

"Like it?" Nate asked.

"It's...straight..." Mitchie's voice wavered.

"Yeah, you like it...right?" Nate asked. Mitchie's face turned red. She was shaking...wait a second...she was laughing! She laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed until she was rolling on the floor. Nate made a face.

"I-I-I'm s-sor-sorr-y tha-that y-you did that t-to your-youself," Mitchie said inbetween laughs.

"I though you liked straight hair!" Nate was offended.

"No, I like you!" Mitchie said, getting up.

"WHAT?" Nate cried. Mitchie reached in her pocket and pulled out a little toy water gun.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a real one," Mitchie smiled. Nate examined his 'gun'.

"I don't understand," Nate laughed.

"You don't have too," Mitchie said. And she surprised Nate by kissing him. And this made Nate feel stupid considering he WAS the guy. So this was kind of HIS job to make the first move. But at this point, it didn't really matter. He had finally won his girl. And he didn't have to look like Shane (or a wannabe Shane) to do it.

* * *

**I know this is stupid so you don't need to tell me. Just review it anyways, and lie to me if you have to. Lol. Don't really lie...you can be critical, I don't mind.**

**NO FLAMES THOUGH!**

**Random question of the day: Do you like guys with curly hair or straight hair?**

* * *


End file.
